Silver or Gold
by jxmelee
Summary: Make new friends, but keep the old; one is silver, new and exciting, and the other is gold and getting TOO old. x x Hermione has a new friend her 7th year. How will she be influenced? Things will change! Ultimately HG/DM.


**I have abandoned my other ridiculously lame story. Mostly because I got bored after the 4th chapter, which is bad. But I've got ideas all over my computer for this one, and a most of an ending. So it should work out this time. Let me know what you think, but I'm going to continue regardless. Since its in my head, and what not**

**Of course, disclaimer, it's all JK Rowling's genius that I'm toying with and possibly destroying, except for Adela who is from my own head. **

Chapter 1.

The view of the beach that afternoon was a picture of perfection. The sun was shining, lighting up a light blue sky, while it's reflection sparkled off of the perfectly crashing ocean waves. It was a classic. One could see sailboats and jet-skis alike out on the water, while some children splashed around near the shore and mothers sunbathed on beach towels while keeping an eye on their children. Some teenagers were playing a volleyball, a young couple was snuggled very closely together enjoying a picnic basket on an oversize towel, and a dog was catching a frisbee. This belonged on a postcard.

Standing near the shoreline with her feet just barely getting wet as the waves hit, was a rather simple-but-cute girl in a scarlet colored bikini with gold strings. She was obviously deep in thought, but it was no matter, because no longer than a couple of minutes after she was there, a woman called "Hermione, dear! Could you come back here?"

Hermione Granger forced herself not to let out a sigh of annoyance. She knew exactly what her mother was thinking and she really didn't feel like putting up with it. Is this REALLY a vacation? However, the perfect daughter turned around and walked farther up the beach toward her mother, who was standing a few feet outside of the beach house they had rented for the month.

"Oh, honey, you know you shouldn't be that close to the water without adult supervision. It's just not safe. What if something happened to you and we couldn't get to you in time?"

Again, a struggle, as she tried not to roll her eyes at her mother. "Mom, you know, I'm really not a child any more..."

"I know you're not, 'Mione, but at barely 17 you're certainly not an adult either! You should enjoy being a kid while you still can, because soon you won't have anyone to look out for your well-being."

"Mom!" Hermione exclaimed, "Where I belong, we come of age AT 17, and we weren't even treated like babies at 16. I've told you a million times." Not to mention the fact that she was always well behaved and rational, and always looking out for the "well-being" of others as well as her own. It would have been no use for her to tell this to her mother.

Her mother looked at her for a moment before bursting into minor tantrum. "Where you belong? Oh my, you don't plan on finding a career and starting your life over there, do you? I thought you were having childish dreams all those years! I was hoping you'd take up dentistry at college, or maybe become an oral surgeon; though any doctor would suffice as far as I'm concerned, as long as you're secure. But what could their possibly be for you over there? Maybe you should apply to some colleges before the end of this school year, just in case…"

Hermione barely listened. This wasn't uncommon, though her babbling really had never gone this far into Hermione's future plans. At the mention of college applications, Hermione couldn't hold back from blurting out the obvious. This by means of sarcasm, of course.

"Yeah mom, I'll fill out college applications and send them my transcript from Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! They'll be delighted to have the smartest witch of her age attending their school! After all, Hogwarts is prestigious and well-known!" At this, she rolled her eyes and walked away from her mother, obviously unwilling to turn around should she call her back.

She made her way back toward the water, and sat down in the sand. The sun was shining so vibrantly, and it was so warm; she couldn't help but feel relaxed as she put her hands behind her and leaned back, digging her fingers and toes into the soft, warm beach sand. She closed her eyes in the comfort. This made it easy to forget that she is even here with her parents. She could be a beautiful, popular beach babe, just like the ones on television. The ones that all the guys were staring at as she leaned back in her bikini, chest sticking out and belly flat. The ones that other girls were staring at being envious of. A smile crossed Hermione's face as she got lost in this little fantasy, which probably could be true if she were a different type of girl. And didn't spend the majority of her life cooped up in the middle of nowhere where bikinis would be a laugh and a half.

When she opened her eyes, she looked around and realized that there was in fact someone looking at her. Not in admiration, though, as her daydreams went. It was a girl, around her age, looking at her curiously, as though she wanted to approach her or ask her something. The girl had long, beautiful, black hair, and a small but curvy figure. She was very attractive, and men probably gawk after her large chest on her petite frame. She was wearing a simple black halter bikini, with an exotic-looking sarong tied around her hips.

When she saw that Hermione had noticed her, she smiled slightly and walked over to her. Hermione was rather confused, as no one ever approached her on a beach, man or woman.

"Hi," said the mystery girl.

"Hello…," Hermione replied awkwardly.

"Can I ask you a weird question?"

Hermione was tentative. Was this girl a lesbian or something? Oh, she sure hoped not. How humiliating it would be to be hit on by two people in her entire teenage life- Ron Weasley, and a woman. Which was worse?

As it turned out, Hermione didn't need to answer. She asked away.

"Did I hear you mention the word 'Hogwarts', back there? I wasn't eavesdropping, honest. I just heard it rather loudly… I was nearby."

Hermione still stared, unsure how to answer. Did she know about Hogwarts or was this girl just looking for a reason to call Hermione a freak? While social skills may not be her thing, Hermione wasn't dumb, so she quickly worked out a way to learn how much this girl knew without giving her own self away as a "freak".

"Why?" Hermione asked, "What's Hogwarts?"

"It's a school," The girl replied very quickly, without hesitation, "And I'm going to be transferring there this fall."

"So you're….?"

"A witch. Yes." The stranger said it so confidently that it kind of bothered Hermione. What if she hadn't known about witches and wizards existing? Hermione could have laughed in her face, or worse, she could have given herself away as a magical person, not that anyone believes it most of the time. Why would she come right out and say it like that?

"Oh…" Hermione paused. "Yeah. I go there. Where are you transferring from? What year?"

"Beaubaxtons. Seventh year. My parents didn't feel that Beau was the place to receive a certificate of completion from. The school's just been going downhill." She shrugged. "Besides, I'm up for something new this year."

She sat down and pulled a cigarette out from a small pocket in her tied and wrapped cover as she talked. She lit it and inhaled. Hermione just watched her carefully. She had never seen smoking look so classy. Usually she only sees dirty old men doing it, or pre-teens in the alley trying to be cool. But this girl looked positively captivating as she enjoyed her smoke. It seemed to be relaxing her. Neither girl said anything for a short time.

"My name is Adela, by the way. You can talk now, you know."

"Oh." She cleared her throat and adjusted the way she was sitting, trying for no real reason to look anywhere near as good at the girl sitting next to her, Adela. "I'm Hermione," She said, "I'm a seventh year too. I'm also head girl this year."

"Hmm… sounds… interesting. Head girl, hm? Quite a reputation you have to live up to. I don't know how you can do it, but I guess I'll find out soon enough, when we're classmates. But enough about school. Who are you here with? Met any great guys for some summer lovin'?" She put on her perfect smile and gracefully lifted her cigarette up to her lips yet again, finishing the last couple puffs of it.

Hermione coughed softly again. This was getting too awkward. "Unfortunately, I'm here with my mother, which is a total bummer. And I'm way too stressed out by her to even think about guys lately." _Or ever_… she thought to herself. No way was she going to admit that she was a social moron, even if it was blatantly obvious.

Adela flicked her cigarette away into the waves and stood up. She reached down, beckoning Hermione to stand up with her.

"Well," she said, "Let's do something about that stress. And the no males in your life situation."

Hermione stood up and walked with her, knowing that if she was out of sight, her mother would wonder where she was off to and worry herself sick… but somehow she didn't care. She was just too frustrated right now. But she did realize that Adela was still a stranger to her, and had no idea what she was getting herself into. Promising herself to be on guard and make wise decisions, she went with her new possible friend.

* * *

_One month later_

"Oh my gosh, Hermione, you can't possibly wear that any more!" Adela exclaimed as she held up a bright red sweater with her name, "HERMIONE" stitched across the chest of it. Her grandmother had made it for her while she was sick and on bed rest before she passed away. She tossed it into a box marked "OLD CLOTHES", and proceeded to pull a very practical beige colored below-the-knee straight skirt and toss that into the box with a scowl as well.

Hermione and Adela had spent the next couple of weeks together and became good friends, and Hermione's mother was finally beginning to leave her alone a little bit, seeing that she had a very nice friend her own age. It was amazing how well Adela could sweet-talk her mother in ways Hermione had never even tried to, or thought about trying even. Her mother would not, however, approve of the new wardrobe her new friend helped her create, which is why she talked Adela into letting her keep some of her simple clothes such as jeans and t-shirts and button down tops.

As the dark-haired girl continued to clean out her friend's wardrobe, Hermione wandered over to look at some of her new clothes she would be wearing under, and when not wearing, her school robes. They were mostly black and white, but there were some daring reds, as well as emerald green and a rather sexy shade of pink on some of her new tops. They were skimpier than anything she ever thought she'd wear off of the beach, but Adela had made her believe in her beauty and made her want to show it off a little bit more.

Truth be told, under all that bushy hair and behind those books, she always wondered what it would be like to be one of the "beautiful" girls who get all the guys. This summer, she learned. She learned to dress sexier to accentuate her better assets, exactly how to apply eyeliner for the type of environment she was in, and had her hair chemically straightened. There was still a slight body wave to her hair, but it was very flattering on her.

Her wardrobe may have changed to look a bit like her new friend's, but she was still the good girl that she had always been. Even when Adela was drinking at the parties, Hermione never had more than one drink. While she kissed a few guys, she never let them get in any cheap feels or anything more. She had thought about trying a cigarette, but was afraid she'd become addicted and decided that it wouldn't be very good for the Head Girl to have a nicotine addiction. So, all in all, she was the same Hermione, just... well, a little more physically attractive. And with a really cool, slightly wild, new friend.

"Are you girls ready for your last year of school? We're leaving in 10 minutes!" Mrs. Granger was standing in the doorway. Hermione threw her robes on top of her regular clothes as quickly as possible and started fastening up the trunk.

"I still think you should think about a career with us, Hermione, but I also believe that you'll succeed in whatever you decide to do." She looked at her daughter, and Hermione hoped that she didn't start crying or something. "You're such a good girl. I'm so proud of you," And with that, she pulled her into a big hug and was really on the verge of crying.

"Okay...okay mom! MOM! I need to finish getting ready, please." She patted her mother's back and she let go of her.

"All right girls," She said, composing herself, "In the car in 10 minutes and I'll drive you to King's Cross. She left the room.

Hermione looked at Adela and rolled her eyes. "Ready?" She asked.

"As I'll ever be! This is going to be a wild year, Hermione! Hogwarts won't know what hit it!" Adela strolled down the stairs with a mysterious smile on her face.

* * *


End file.
